jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Odrodzenie: Poznać Prawdę/@comment-32398021-20171203214529
Dobra, ostatnio mi się nie chciało komentować, dlatego rzuciłam tylko o tej Alofie. Ale, że jutro mam dwa zaliczenia z rozszerzeń, na które nic nie umiem, to to dobry moment, żeby jeszcze raz przeczytać Twój rozdział. 1) "Nie jestem pewna, czy sam Odyn wie, gdzie jest Czkawka. - zaśmiała się Astrid. - Ale wydaje mi się, że powinien być u Pyskacza." Podobało mi się to zdanko. 2)"Wydawało mu się, że następca Berk patrzy na niego dość nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, jakby go nienawidził. Jakby nienawidził wszystkiego, co go otacza. Było w nim coś bardzo niepokojącego, coś czego Garret się obawiał" Cóż, nadspodziewanie szybka i nadspodziewanie głęboka analiza xd 3)"Do Inkwizycji wstępuje coraz więcej chętnych, a Berk robi się za mała, więc postanowiłem znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie." Chwileczkę... "(...)do przywrócenia jej do swojej świetności potrzebne były ogromne nakłady surowców i pieniędzy" Tak więc wydoję was z kasy i znikam ;) 4)"Dopóki będzie tu Inkwizycja, to w każdej chwili może się tu zjawić Deneris" Ja nie chcę nikogo martwić, ale jak jej tam nie będzie, to też się może zjawić. W końcu zdanie wcześniej jest mowa o tym, że Berk i tak zostało wciągnięte w to "bagno". 5)"Pozwolisz, że zboczę z tematu..." Nie pozwolił :P "(...) ale nie wydaje ci się, że twój syn, Stoik, jest dość...niepokojący?" Rzeczywiście zboczył. Niezbyt delikatnie. 6)"Bardzo ciężko znosił nienawiść swojego syna, jednak wiedział, że ma on do tego pełne prawo." Mimo przeczytania dalszego ciągu nadal nie widzę tego prawa. 7)"Wiesz, że jako wódz mam swoje obowiązki. Często przez te obowiązki zaniedbywałem rodzinę. Astrid zawsze starała się tłumaczyć Alofie i Stoikowi, że mam na głowie całą wioskę i jej zmartwienia, jednak Stoik myślał, że to nieprawda." Po pierwsze: jest taka złota zasada, że jak chcesz coś zrobić z całym światem (czy swoją wioską), to powinieneś zacząć od siebie. Myślę, że kto jak kto, ale Czkawka chyba brałby to pod uwagę. Kiepski ojciec dla swoich dzieci nie będzie dobrym ojcem dla ludu - ale okej, pomińmy to, bo dość często zdarzają się odstępstwa. Natomiast po drugie: Stoik myślał, że to nieprawda - bo? Co, ojciec mówił "idę się zająć wioską", a syn znajdował go w karczmie? Nie sądzę. Jeśli Czkawka rzetelnie zajmował się osadą i to było widać (a z opisu wynika, że tak było), to dlaczego Stoik usiłował to kwestionować? Pisałeś, że chodzi o zbyt małą ilość poświęconego czasu, ale zdanie sugeruje, że Stoik czuł się raczej oszukiwany, a nie odrzucony. Skoro mówi, że "to nieprawda". Czkawka w tym wypadku powinien powiedzieć, że "Astrid zawsze starała się tłumaczyć Alofie i Stoikowi, że mam na głowie całą wioskę i jej zmartwienia, ale Stoik i tak miał mi za złe, że nie poświęcam mu wystarczająco dużo czasu". Wtedy to by było bardziej sensowne. 8)"Poza tym nienawidził mnie też jako Smoczego Jeźdzca. Był przytłoczony moją sławą na Berk i wszyscy myśleli, że pójdzie w moje ślady." Problem w tym, że za życia Stoika (wgl jest też wersja "Stoick", jakby co ^^) Czkawka nie był już Smoczym Jeźdźcem, a fakt, iż w przeszłości rzeczywiście nosił taki tytuł, starannie ukryto. Sprawa Smoczego Jeźdźca wróciła dopiero po rozmowie z Garretem - ale i tak żaden z niego jeszcze Jeździec, skoro, przepraszam bardzo, on na niczym nie jeździ. Szczerba nie ma. Bez smoka nie ma jeźdźca, więc - pomijając kwestionowanie logiczności tamtej rozmowy - za poprzednie "jeźdźcowanie" Stoik ojca nie mógł nienawidzić. A za aktualne jeszcze by nie zdążył. 9)"Myślę, że to nie twoja wina." Cóż, gdyby opis Czkawki był logicznie do przyjęcia, to akurat wina rzeczywiście byłaby jego. 10)"Gdy z nim rozmawiałem przez chwilę to zauważyłe, że w jego spojrzeniu, głosie i ogólnym zachowaniu było coś niepokojącego. Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś na niego uważać." A to już w ogóle było nie na miejscu. Słowo "niepokojącego" należałoby skonkretyzować, jak się ojcu chce mówić, jaki powinien mieć stosunek do dziecka. (Pomijając, że Garret dziecka nie miał, a co za tym idzie, znał się na tym jak kura na pieprzu). 11)"Nie wydaje mi się." Jedyna mądra odpowiedź na takie stwierdzenie ^^ Nom, więc oczekuję na ciąg dalszy, mam nadzieję, że jakoś sobie poradzą z tym Stoikiem i Denerisem, i twierdzą... No. To czekam ^^